simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Union Border Guard
The Union Border Guard is the national security agency responsible for enforcing the security of Arendale's borders.It is a military organization, subordinate to the Department of National Defense in administrative issues and to the Prime Minister and Monarch of the Union in issues pertaining to the monarch's authority as Commander-in-Chief . The border guard's personnel consists of 6,800 men and women. The Union Border Guard has also 1500 conscripts who are not used for border control during peace time. Upon mobilisation the Border Guard would be wholly or partly incorporated into the Union Armed Forces and its strength increased with reservists who have served their conscription in the border guard. The mobilized strength of the Border Guard is 11 600 persons. Duties and Jurisdiction Main duties of the Union Border Guard: *Controlling the land borders and territorial waters of Arendale. *Passport control at border crossing points, airports and ports. *Rescue operations (mainly at sea and in the remote areas of Arendale). *Provide aid to other authorities such as the Fire Bureau in case of unusual events like wild fires. *Investigation of crimes pertaining to border security. *Customs control in the minor border crossing points without customs authorities. *Training of conscripts for wartime duty. *(during wartime) Long range patrols and guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines. For the discharge of its duties, the Union Border Guard has limited police powers in the areas where it operates. It can, for example, seize and arrest persons and conduct searches in apartments and cars pursuant to same legislation as the police, when investigating a crime. However, the power to arrest a person has been delegated only to the commanding officers of a border control detachments and commanders and vice-commanders of larger units. The Union Border Guard is not supposed to be used for the keeping of public order under normal circumstances but it has quick response teams that can be used to support the police in exceptional situations. This has been done several times in recent history to supplement riot police during high profile international events where there is a perceived danger of violent demonstrations. Union Border Guard helicopters have also been used to assist police in evicting squatters by landing them on the roof of the occupied building. The Union Border Guard also has the power to keep public order in its own facilities and in their immediate vicinity. For the execution of its military exercises, any officer with the minimum rank of captain can close an area temporarily. Organization Administrative units are responsible for the functions of the Border Guard. These administrative units are the Border Guard Headquarters, North Arendale, North Keilan, Bloastion and southern border guard districts, the Bay of Arendelle and East Quantabel coast guard districts, Air Patrol Squadron and Border and Coast Guard Academy. History In the Roman Occupation,Roman soldiers found it hard on just relying on the normal soldier to guard the land.The Roman Imperial Council the decisioned that a Militia Guard be organized to defend the province against rebellions and other sorts of crimes.In 1922 the first 500 militia guards were commissioned.The Guards caught fame in the short Sabinni War where the guards pinned down 5000 Sabinnis trying to fight for more land.Captain Jiggy Bulrust was awarded 20 honors and awards by the R.I.C for bravery and valor,and more than 100 received more than 5 awards.In the closing of the occupation the Guards were left behind when Roman Legions were sent to defend territoy in the west.During those times many Roman militias mutinied or either deserted,but the Guards didnt due to their responsibility to their fellow countrymen.In the 2185 Revolution,the Guards defended numerous forts from the revolutionaries and said to have died to the last man.In 2186,5000 Guards managed to escape Aenedale and go to Rome where they were awarded further and renamed as the National Guard of Mars Romani. After the Great Revolution in 3211, the control of the Arendalean borders was given to the frontier troops under the command of the Department of Interior . Until 3245, only the Sabinni border was supervised by the Border Guard, the Medos and SanKa borders having only customs control. In 3249, a separate Sea Guard was founded to prevent the rampant alcohol smuggling caused by the Dalean prohibition of alcohol (3249–3272). At the start of the Frost War there were nine Border Companies on the Keilan regions. South of Lake Centurion the Border Guards were combined into six Detached Battalions. Further south in Peravlille the defence was left to the 10th Detached Company. After the war marshal Marheim awarded all frontier guards the title "Border Guard". During the Continuation War, the Border Guard companies were combined into 8 Border Guard battalions and later during the Communist Uprising into a Border Guard Brigade . Category:Union of Arendale Category:Militaries